Don't give up
by FfLeentje
Summary: After the murder on Nora, Loren decides to give up her studies to become a lawyer and becomes a cop. What if Loren needs to find the killer of her ex boyfriends mom? R&R Much Love Leen.
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

I was doing some paperwork when my boss called me and my colleague to his office. Agent Derek Morgan and I entered his office and sat down. Our boss was looking through a file. ''Agent Tate and agent Morgan thank you for coming, I was looking through unsolved cases and I found this.'' He shoved a file forward. ''That is an unsolved case from two years ago I want my two best cops on it.'' My boss said looking between me and Morgan. ''What's the case?'' Morgan asked as he sat straighter in his seat. ''It was a car accident. A car drove the car of Max and Katy Duran of the road two years ago and as everyone knows Katy Duran died and the killer was never found.'' My boss said calmly. Morgan nodded and a complete shocked expression took over my face. My boss could see something was wrong. ''Loren what's wrong?'' My boss asked with concern in his voice. ''Nothing, it's just I knew Katy Duran.'' I replied softly as I lowered my gaze to my hands. ''If you want I can ask someone else for the case?'' My boss proposed I looked to Morgan who was staring curiously. ''No, it's okay. I will take the case.'' I said as I stood up and I grabbed the file from his desk. I walked straight up to my desk and sighed.

''Loren.'' I heard Morgan call out my name. I turned around to the direction of the sound of his voice. ''We have to go talk to Max Duran orders from the boss.'' Morgan said as he walked up to his desk that was standing in front of mine. ''Okay.'' I casually replied while I opened my desk slide and putted my gun in my holster. Morgan was driving, the car ride was silence until Morgan spoke up. ''How did you know her?'' Morgan asked curiously as he took a snip of his coffee. I knew I had to explain him because we needed to work together on this case. ''Before her son was the famous Eddie Duran I dated him.'' I explained. ''You did what?'' Morgan said as he was almost choking in his coffee. ''Eddie and I were together in high school. We were best friends and we started dating after a while. But when he had to chance to be a famous rock star we broke up. We were eighteen so I left for college and Eddie became Eddie Duran. It's been three years since I saw him.'' I explained softly as I could feel the hurt from our break up come back. ''Does he know you are a cop?'' Morgan asked with a grin on his face. ''No, I guess not the last time I saw him he came into my room saying he was sorry but that his career was more important.'' I said in a soft voice.

I sighed when we arrived at the MK club and hopped out of the car. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Morgan and I walked in the club and I saw Max sitting at the bar talking to a blond woman. We walked up to the bar and Max turned around at the sound of our footsteps. ''Excuse me Mister Duran, I'm agent Morgan and this is agent Tate we have some questions for you.'' Morgan said while showing him his batch. Max nodded lightly as he looked at me like he saw a ghost. ''Hi Max.'' I said as I shot him a light smile. ''Loren?'' Max asked in disbelieve. I smiled and nodded. Max smiled back and pulled me in a hug. ''Loren it's been three years.'' Max said when he pulled back. ''I know.'' I replied him softly. ''But I am here for work now. Can we talk to you in private please?'' I asked him as I looked to Morgan who stood there like he was a little starstruck from Max. ''Ow yeah of course Grace could you please...'' The woman cutted Max off. ''Yeah I was going to check the stockroom anyways.'' The woman who apparently named Grace said smiling as she walked to the back of the empty club.

''Max, me and my colleague were instructed to reopen the investigation of the accident.'' I said as I looked into his eyes. Max looked calm and collected like he almost expected it. ''What do you need to know?'' Max asked as he placed himself in a booth.. Morgan and I sat down with him and asked Max some questions about what happened that evening. ''Hi pops.'' I heard Eddie's voice behind me. I felt my heart beat faster by the second. I quickly stood up and shot Max a smile. ''Thank you for your time Mister Duran.'' Morgan said while he stood up as well and shook Max his hand. I turned around and Eddie his smile faded a little and complete shock was written all over his face. I had seen Eddie his pictures in tabloids and stuff like that but standing in front of him after all those years felt weird. ''Loren?'' Eddie asked barley above a whisper. ''Hi Eddie.'' I said in the same soft tone as I looked up to him. I turned back to Max who was smiling broadly I didn't really know why but I had my thoughts about that. ''Thank you for the answers Max. If I know something more I'll call you immediately.'' I said to Max as I shot him a smile and walked past Eddie without saying another word to him.

**Eddie's POV**

I arrived at my dad his club. I needed to talk with him about my girlfriend. Chloe and I were dating long enough so I wanted to propose on her. I knew my dad didn't really like her so the best thing I could do was talking with him about it. I got out off my car and walked into the club. I saw my dad sitting in a booth with a brunette and some guy. ''Hi pops.'' I said as I made my way over to the booth. For one or another reason the brunette jumped up at the sound of my voice. ''Thank you for your time Mister Duran.'' I heard the guy say as he stood up as well and shook my dad his hand. That's when the brunette turned around. I stopped death in my tracks and kept looking at her. I was sure I looked like a complete idiot but I couldn't help it. '' Loren?'' I asked softly making sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating things. ''Hi Eddie.'' Loren said with a soft voice. She broke eye contact and turned around to my father. ''Thank you for the answers Max. If I know something more I'll call you immediately.'' Loren said in sweet voice to my father. I saw my father nod and Loren walked past me followed by the guy without saying another word to me. Not that I could blame her.

I stood there for a moment still under complete shock. ''What's wrong son you look like you have seen a ghost.'' My dad said with a chuckle as he walked to the bar. ''What was Loren doing here?'' I managed to ask. ''She is a cop now.'' My dad said as he poured whiskey in two glasses. ''Loren a cop?'' I asked in disbelieve as I sat down on the bar. ''Yeah she and her colleague Morgan were instructed to reopen the case of the accident.'' My dad said as he shove the glass of whiskey to me. ''What? Why would they reopen the case after two years?'' I asked after I took a snip of the whiskey. My dad shrugged his shoulders but looked happy. ''I don't know but I'm glad Loren is working on the case.'' My dad said as he drunk the rest of his whiskey. ''Why are you happy about that? I asked my dad. ''As Loren is the same girl of three tears ago I know for sure she will do everything that she can to catch the one who is responsible for the accident.'' My dad said with confidence in his voice. I couldn't argue with that I knew Loren would fight for what she wanted and believed in so I just nodded in agreement. ''So why are you here my dad asked me?'' My dad asked changing the subject. ''I forgot I guess it wasn't that important.'' I said with a fake smile because after seeing Loren tonight it seemed like the engagement could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren's POV **

When we got back in the office Morgan and I were talking about what Max told us. We didn't know how to begin all we had was a blond woman in a blue convertible. So we began to check who sold a car like that after the accident. We made a list of possible suspects but it was getting late so we decided to go home and continue our investigation tomorrow. When I drove to my apartment I was thinking about Eddie. I didn't know why but seeing him after all these years made me realize I never got over him. He was my first real boyfriend, my first love. When I entered my apartment I searched for my old photo album when I found it, I sat on the couch looking through it. It were photos from me and Eddie and some friends from high school. I stopped with flipping pages when I saw a picture of Katy, Max, Eddie and I on the beach. I was sitting between Eddie's legs and Katy and Max were sitting next to us with a big smile on their faces. I felt a tear escape when my phone began to rang.

''Hello with agent Loren Tate.'' I answered with a sniff as I laid the album down on the table. ''Loren? It's Eddie.'' I heard Eddie his voice and was a little shocked shocked by that. Why would he call me? ''How did you get my number?'' I asked as I shifted uncomfortable in my couch. ''You left a card with your number for my dad.'' Eddie explained. ''Ow yeah of course. Why are you calling?'' I asked with a chuckle because I thought about how stupid I was. ''I need to talk to you Loren. Can I come over or can you come over?'' Eddie asked I could hear he was confused about something. I hesitated before answering him because I didn't know what I would say to him. ''Yeah, I'll text you my address.'' I said after a brief moment of silence. ''Okay see you soon.'' Eddie answered me immediately. ''Okay.'' I said before hanging up. I was curious about what he was going to say or ask or whatever. After ten minutes I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. There he was. I took step to the side so he could come in. I closed the door behind him and saw him looking at the photo album that was still open on my table.

''I can't believe you still have that.'' Eddie said with a smile while he picked the album up. Eddie flipped through the pages when he stopped and laughed I looked over his shoulder to see where he was looking at. It was a picture of Eddie, Melissa, Adam and I or our high school click like Melissa called it. ''Do you still have contact with them?'' Eddie asked as he looked to me. ''Yeah, Adam and Mel are engaged.'' I said with a smile. Eddie nodded and smiled at my statement as he kept looking to the pictures. ''Why are you here Eddie? I don't think you came her to look through an old photo album.'' I stated as I took a deep breath. Eddie sighed and laid the album back on the table. I sat down on the couch and Eddie seated himself besides me. ''I came here to apologize.'' Eddie said with another sigh as he looked down to the floor. ''Apologizing for what?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow. ''For everything that happened three years ago.'' Eddie said while he looked back up to me. I could see he meant it in his eyes.''You don't have to do that we were in high school. We were kids.'' I said when I met his eyes again. Eddie opened is mouth to say something but was cut off by my phone. I shot Eddie an apologizing glance as I took my phone out off my pocket. I saw it was Morgan who called me so I decided to answer my phone.

''Hi Morgan what's up?'' I asked with a sigh as I looked up to Eddie. ''I checked our list of suspects and...'' ''Are you still at the office.'' I cut Morgan off. ''Yeah but there is something wrong Lo.'' Morgan said as I heard him slurp or something so I think he was drinking coffee. ''What do you mean?'' I asked as I stood up from the couch. ''On our list is a girl named Cynthia Kowalski but there is no one with that name.'' Morgan said. ''Maybe she changed it?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow. ''There is nothing suspicious about that.'' I said a little annoyed. '' Yes I checked that her new name is Chloe Carter.'' Morgan replied. My eyes widened. ''That's...'' I said but stopped when I realized Eddie was still sitting on my couch. ''Indeed Eddie Duran his girlfriend.'' Morgan made off my sentence. ''But that doesn't mean anything. Right?'' I asked trying to convince myself. ''Normally I would agree with you on that but now I don't. Chloe used her old name on the papers but her name was officially already Chloe Carter.'' Morgan said. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. ''Thank you for calling me Morgan but we will finish this tomorrow I have a visitor.'' I said as I looked to Eddie who was absorbed with the photo album. ''Alright. See you tomorrow Tate.'' Morgan said as he hung up.

''Is everything okay, Loren?'' Eddie asked as I shoved my phone back in my pocket and Eddie laid the album back on the coffee table. ''Yeah, everything is fine.'' I replied softly. Eddie raised his eyebrows knowing I was lying. ''You still are a horrible liar. You know that?'' Eddie said with a smirk. ''Yeah I know.'' I said with a smile as I joined Eddie back on the couch. ''You can't say or you don't wanna say?'' Eddie asked with a smile. ''Both.'' I replied with a chuckle. Eddie laughed and shook his head. ''You really didn't change a single thing.'' Eddie said looking straight into my eyes.

**Eddie' POV**

I woke up and the sound of a phone that was beeping. I groaned and was about to sleep further when I felt someone laying next to me. I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in my own bed. I was on Loren her couch with Loren in my arms and her head on my chest. She looked always so peaceful as she slept. Loren her eyes fluttered open. ''Did we fell asleep last night?'' Loren asked with a sleepy voice when she sat up and looked at her phone checking for the time. ''Yeah, I guess.'' I said as I sat up as well. I saw Loren her eyes widen and she jumped up.''Damn! I'm gonna be late for work!'' She nearly yelled. I laughed at how she ran through the apartment. I heard the shower turn on. I was looking at the album again every photo of me and Loren would bring op nice memories. A few minutes later Loren came out off the bathroom. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a tight black jeans with a white top and a black jacket. While she was walking up she was putting her gun in her holster. I thought it was actually a kind of sexy.

''Eddie I have to go but make yourself at home you'll find something to eat in the kitchen.'' Loren said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I was a little surprised that she kissed my cheek but I didn't mind at all. I checked my phone and saw Chloe had called me three times. I almost forgot about Chloe how stupid could I be? She must have been worried. I quickly drove to Chloe's place to explain everything. I felt myself guilty over that I spend the night in another woman's home. I hoped Chloe wouldn't be mad. I arrived and I knocked on the door when Chloe didn't answer I was a little worried so I took the key from underneath the doormat and I opened the door.

''Babe are you home?!'' I yelled while I was closing the door. Chloe came quickly out of her bedroom in her robe. She looked like she saw a ghost. She walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips. ''What are you doing here?'' Chloe asked. ''Can't I come to visit my beautiful girlfriend?'' I asked while I was leaning in for another kiss. We were interrupted by loud banging on the door. Chloe opened the door and Loren and some guy were standing there. I know Loren couldn't see from where she stood but I could see her putting up her best pokerface. ''Miss Carter, I'm agent Loren Tate and this is my colleague agent Derek Morgan. We have some questions for you can we come in?'' Loren said while she showed her ID to Chloe. Chloe nodded and let them walk in. Loren was surprised to see me standing in Chloe her living room I guess but her face expression changed in worry immediately. ''Loren what are you doing here?'' I asked her. ''Do you know her?'' Chloe asked me with jealously in her voice before Loren had the time to explain. I nodded at Chloe.

''Miss Carter we have some private questions for you, we prefer to talk privately unless you have nothing against it that Mr. Duran will be listening.'' Loren said with a serious voice, I didn't like it that Loren said Mr. Duran to me it was like I was some stranger to her. ''Eddie can stay here. I've nothing to hide for him.'' Chloe said as she crossed her arms over her chest and I smiled proud at my girlfriend her statement. We heard something fall in Chloe's bedroom. ''Do you have other visitors?'' Loren's colleague asked Chloe. Chloe turned pale and she shook her head no. Loren pulled her gun out of her holster and Morgan did the same Chloe tried to stop them before they walked into her room. ''On the ground now!'' I heard Loren yell. I walked into Chloe's bedroom and I saw Tyler Rorke in his boxers on the ground and Loren who was handcuffing him. She pulled Tyler out of Chloe's bedroom and pushed him down the couch. ''Eddie, babe I can explain, it's not what it looks like.'' Chloe said almost crying. ''Not what it looks like? We are done Chloe!'' I yelled to her. I saw Loren looking at me with concern in her eyes. I walked out off the apartment and slammed the door behind me. I was crying when I hopped into my car. I drove to the spot Loren and I shared when we were dating in high school. It was three years since I was been here. I slid down against the tree and looked at the view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren's POV**

I heard Eddie slam the door. My heart was breaking for him. I wanted to run after him but I couldn't I was working and we needed to ask Chloe some questions. I did Tyler's handcuffs off because he didn't do anything illegal. We asked Chloe why she sold her car back then, she just told us she wanted a new one. Morgan and I saw how nervous Chloe and Tyler were when we asked about the care, but unfortunately we can't arrest someone for being nervous, so we thanked Chloe for answering the questions. When we walked back to our car Morgan pulled me out of my thoughts. ''Go look for him.'' Morgan said it with a convincing tone. ''I can't, I'm working.'' I answered as I kept walking I knew I wanted to go look for him but I just couldn't. ''Bullshit Loren, go look for him Loren, take the car and I will call Reid and ask him if he can pick me up. I'll cover for you at work.'' Morgan said while he grabbed my arm to stop me. I thought for a moment about what he said. ''Thank you, Derek you're the best.'' I pulled Morgan in a hug and took the keys from him, he laughed when I jumped in the car. The only thing that I had to do now is to find Eddie.

**Eddie's POV**

I was sitting against the tree and looking at the view for I don't know how long. I was thinking about Chloe, Tyler and to be honest also about Loren. Maybe it was stupid to break up with Loren three years ago I knew Loren would never cheat on me or on anyone else, but what was Loren doing at Chloe's place? All those thoughts and questions were running through my head until I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't look back because I knew exactly who it was. ''Hello stranger.'' Loren said as she seated herself beside me. I looked at her and smiled slightly. ''Hi.'' That was the only word that came out of my mouth. Loren her eyes were full of worry. ''Are you okay?'' Loren asked concerned. ''What do you think Loren? I just found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me.'' The words came out rougher than intended. I was sorry immediately when I saw the look on Loren's face. ''I'm sorry that I was concerned. I'm sorry that I cared about you. I'm sorry that I ditched work for you. I'm so sorry Eddie I will never do it again.'' Loren said on a harsh tone as she stood up. I grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her back down beside me. ''I'm sorry Loren, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just mad and sad I guess. ''Loren nodded and pulled me in a hug, that was all I needed. Just knowing that Loren cared enough to ditch work was enough to make me feel better.

**Loren's POV**

I was glad that I felt Eddie relax in our hug after a few minutes I pulled away and smiled at him. We both leaned against the tree and looked at the view. Until Eddie broke the silence. ''I was planning on proposing.'' I heard him say I couldn't help it but when he said that it hurt a little. I looked back to the view so he couldn't see the hurt on my face but he still noticed. ''Is something wrong?'' He asked as he took my my hand and squeezed it, I turned my head so I was facing him. ''No, not at all.'' I said with a light smile before turning my head back to the view. We sat there for a few minutes when Eddie broke the silence again. ''Why did you become a cop, I always thought you wanted to be a lawyer?'' Eddie asked he noticed that that question made me tear up a little. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his chest. ''When my mom died...'' I started. ''Is Nora dead?'' Eddie interrupted me with a shocked voice. ''Yeah, I thought you knew that your mom and dad were at her funeral.'' I said with a sniff Eddie looked surprised at that statement but I continued.''Do you remember she had that boyfriend Dr. Masters?'' I asked as I clenched his T-shirt in my fists. ''Yeah, wasn't he the dad of Adriana?'' Eddie asked I nodded and continued again. ''Well he had some money issues and one of the guys that needed the money back of Don killed my mom to make him pay. I just started my first year in Brown and when I came home I found her in our living room she was shot three times. A few days after her funeral I realized I didn't want to defend criminals but I wanted to catch them so I became a cop.'' I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, Eddie held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

**Eddie's POV**

After hearing that Nora was dead seemed that Chloe her cheating was no longer important to me. My mom and Nora were good friends and I knew that my dad liked Nora to. When we were in high school I spend the most of my time at Loren's and if I wasn't there Loren was at our house. Nora was like a second mom to me. Loren stood up and I looked curiously at her. ''I need to go back to work.'' Loren said laughing with my curious expression. ''Do you want to come over after work?'' I asked her and prayed to God that she would say yes. ''Yeah, why not.'' She replied with a chuckle. ''I'll send you the address later, okay?'' I said as she started to walk away. ''Okay see you then.'' Loren yelled back I saw her hop in her car and drive away. I stood up and headed to MK I needed to talk to my dad about some things. When I arrived I saw my dad cleaning glasses it was still early so there was no one except my dad. I walked up to him and he greeted me with a hug after our hellos I seated myself at the bar. ''I broke up with Chloe.'' I said making my dad look up to me. I knew he never liked Chloe so I expected a smile but his face showed only worry and concern ''What happened?'' My dad asked. ''She cheated on me with Tyler Rorke.'' I answered as started to tap with my fingers on the bar. ''How did you find out?'' My dad asked as he dried off a glass. ''That's a long story dad but I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about Nora.'' I saw my dad's face change in a sad expression when the words left my mouth. ''You talked to Loren.'' My dad didn't asked but stated with a sigh after a brief moment of silence. ''Yes I did but why did you or mom never told me about it?'' I asked as I looked him in the eyes.

''When it happened you were on tour and we didn't want to make you interrupt your tour and after you came back 6 months later your mom died.'' I saw on my dad's face that he just didn't found the good moment to tell me. Me and my dad talked about how I found out Chloe cheated on me and he asked me the same question that was running through my head since I left Chloe's apartment. ''Why were Loren and agent Morgan there?'' My dad asked with confusion in his voice. ''I don't know dad but I will find out.'' I stated with confidence. ''What do you mean?'' My dad asked with the same confusion as before. ''Loren is coming over after work.'' After I said that I saw a smile on my dad his face. ''Why are you smiling like that?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

''I always liked Loren and so did your mom. I think you guys were perfect together.'' My dad said while placing the glasses on the shelf. ''Dad that was three years ago.'' I stated with a sigh. My dad and I talked about some things and I headed back home to work on some song before Loren came over. My dad his words never left in my head 'I always liked Loren and so did your mom. I think you guys were perfect together.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie's POV **

I worked for a few hours on my new songs before there was a knock on the door. I went to open the door. There she was Loren looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a white summer dress and white matching heels. She greeted me with a quick hug before walking in. She looked around amazed. ''I'm sorry I'm late but I needed to go home first to change, my clothes were ruined.'' She said a little annoyed, I chuckled because I thought it was cute when she sounded like that. I wanted to ask what happened to her clothes but she was faster than me. ''Don't even ask.'' Loren said in a threating tone when she plopped down my couch. I suddenly saw her stare to the piano. ''Do you still play?'' I asked her when she made her way over to the piano. She nodded when she sat down on the piano bench. I seated myself beside her and she started to play. It was a nice soft melody that she played. I knew Loren had a beautiful voice but she wouldn't sing when someone was nearby. ''Sing a song for me.'' I said in my best pleading voice. She looked up to me and shook her head no when she smiled. ''You know I don't do that.'' Loren said as she stopped playing. ''C'mon Loren one song? Please?'' I said almost begging. Loren sighed and she started playing again.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep walkin' til you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, more than anything,_

_My wish for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big._

_( Rascal Flatts ~ Wish)_

When Loren fished singing I felt guilty as hell for leaving her behind. I knew she had trust issues since her dad left and I did exactly the same that he did. ''Loren that song was amazing.'' I said while looking up to Loren. ''Thank you, I wrote it a long time ago.'' Loren said when she stood up from the piano bench and sat back on the couch. ''What do you wanna eat? I'm gonna order something.'' I said while I was joining her on the couch. ''My favorite food please.'' Loren said with a big smile, I knew she still couldn't pronounce it so I decided to tease her a little. ''What was your favorite food again? Loren can you pleas fresh up my mind?'' I asked her with a teasing voice. ''I'm not gonna say it!'' Loren stated with a serious voice. ''You wanna bet?'' I asked her with a big smile on my face. I could see on Loren's face she knew what I meant she quickly jumped of the couch and ran behind the piano. I stood up as well and I began to chase after her through the whole penthouse. ''Leave me alone Duran!'' Loren screamed when I caught her from behind and spun her around. Loren started laughing harder when I tickled her. She is one of the most ticklish people I ever met. Loren shoved to the ground and I kept tickling her.

''Okay, okay. La-asa-g-na.'' Loren said trying to catch her breath. That was the moment I started laughing I shoved down on the floor next to Loren and I couldn't control my laughter. After a few moments Loren and I manage it to catch our breaths. I stood up and pulled Loren up with me. I ordered our food and Loren and I talked about random things until our food arrived. It's weird if I think about it how I can talk to Loren about everything. Things I never told anyone. Loren was always my best friend and after our day I realized she still is my best friend but this time I wouldn't go away again this time I wouldn't leave her behind. We ate our food and cleaned up. We were sitting on my couch with Loren her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her shoulder. We were watching a horror movie and apparently Loren still hated them because every time something scary would happen she buried her head in my chest but I didn't mind at all I thought it was cute. Every time she did that I would ask her ''And you are an agent?'' and every time Loren would punch my shoulder. After the movie was done, I needed to ask Loren.

''Loren what were you and your colleague doing in Chloe's apartment?'' I saw Loren staring at me with a horror look. That's when I knew something wasn't right.

**Loren's POV**

Eddie just asked me what I was doing in Chloe's apartment and I didn't know what to answer. What could I say? Yeah Eddie your ex girlfriend is a suspect in the investigation of your mom's death? I couldn't tell him that the girl he loved was one of the only tree suspects I just couldn't do that. ''Eddie I'm sorry but I can't tell you it's about an ongoing investigation.'' I said Eddie with a convincing tone. ''Okay, I understand.'' Eddie sighed. For I second I thought he would let it go but I was wrong in that. ''Can you at least tell me it was about my mom or not?'' Eddie asked me in a pleading voice. Crap if told him it was he would go to Chloe and starting to ask questions and that could cost me my job but if I lied to him I would feel guilty especially if she was the one who did it.

''Eddie I'm sorry but I can't tell you, the only thing I can tell and promise you is that I'm gonna do what ever I can to catch your mom's killer even if it is the last thing I do.'' Eddie nodded quietly at my statement and pulled me in a tight hug and whispered thank you in my ear. When I came home it was really late but I couldn't sleep so I stood back up and called Morgan, Morgan picked up with a sleepy voice.

''Loren you know I love you but why are you calling me in the middle of the night?'' Derek asked in a sleepy voice I couldn't help it but chuckle. ''I need a favor.'' I said in a sweet voice. ''And that couldn't wait until tomorrow at the office?'' He asked with a groan. ''Yeah it could but I can't sleep so...'' ''Okay tell me what you need.'' Derek said with another groan. ''Tomorrow I want to go to the man who bought the car of Chloe Carter and take a paint sample.'' I stated bluntly. ''Why only of the car of Chloe Carter tomorrow?'' Morgan asked. ''Because I need to know that she did it, the guilt is driving me crazy!'' I nearly screamed out. ''Alright we leave tomorrow early so if she did it we can arrest her tomorrow, happy?'' Morgan said with a hint of sarcasm. ''Thank you Morgan! Goodnight.'' I said in a happy voice making him laugh. ''Goodnight Loren and remember the next time I'll wake you at the middle of the night!'' Morgan said with a chuckle before he hung up.

I hung up with a laugh. I knew if Chloe was the killer and I had to arrest her Morgan could better be around before I had the chance to break Chloe her arm. This investigation was hard for me because Katy was always like a second mom to me.

**Eddie's POV**

It was eight o'clock in the morning hen I heard my phone beep, I saw I had a text from Loren so I opened it.

_Good morning sunshine! Mel, Adam and I go out for lunch today, Mel wondered If you wanted to join! Let me know!x_

I smiled at the text and replied.

_That would be awesome to see them again! Can't wait! I'll pick you up. Send me the time, see you later Loren Tate!x_

I jumped out off my bed and was happy because I knew it was gonna be great day because I would see Loren again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loren's POV**

I was so frustrated. Normally we would have the results from the paint example back by now but something went wrong in the lab, so we needed to wait until tomorrow. I was making myself ready for lunch with Mel, Adam and Eddie. I was excited about that. I was wearing a black leather pants with a red top and red pumps. I was applying mascara when I heard a knock I smiled because I knew it was Eddie. I went to open the door for him, he greeted me with a hug and came in.

**Eddie's POV**

Loren let me in and I couldn't help but stare she looked beautiful like always. Loren was the type of girl that could wear anything and still would look beautiful. ''Are you almost ready?'' I asked with a chuckle because Loren was still running through the apartment. ''Yeah, I only need to find my purse and we can go.'' Loren yelled from the other room. After a couple of minutes Loren was ready and we headed to the Aroma café when we were younger we used to come here all the time. I hopped out off the car and opened Loren her door she was laughing with me because I did that. When we entered the café Melissa and Adam weren't there yet. We placed ourself in a booth and talked until they arrived. Loren jumped up and ran to Mel. ''Let me see the ring!'' Loren yelled that so hard that everyone in the café turned their heads to us. Melissa held up her hand and smiled proudly. If on cue Loren and Mel both squealed. Adam laughed and covered his ears. Adam pulled me in a bro hug and Mel pulled me in typical Mel hug I was almost suffocating. We ordered our food and ate as we talked.

''And Loren when are you going to show us you new lover boy?'' Mel said with a smirk while she propped some fries in her mouth. Wait what had Loren a boyfriend? I glanced curiously to Loren. ''If I have one I'll show you.'' Loren said with a chuckle. ''What I thought you were dating that hot colleague of yours?'' When Mel said that Adam looked with a frown to Mel, we all laughed with the expression on his face and Mel kissed his cheek. ''You mean Morgan?'' Loren asked as she raised her eyebrow. ''Yeah, the one with the abs.'' Mel said with a drooling voice and Adam just shook his head and Loren laughed. I couldn't help it but feel jealous I knew Loren and I were just friends and I knew she deserved someone good but since I broke up with Chloe I couldn't help it but think that I and Loren would be perfect together just like we were in high school. ''I can't date Morgan! He's my colleague there are rules for that!'' Loren said after taking a snip of her milkshake. When we stood up to leave Chloe walked in the café. When she saw me she immediately came up to me.

''Eddie we need to talk.'' Chloe said almost pushing Loren against the wall. In a reflex I grabbed Loren her hand and pulled her close to me like I needed to protect her. Loren looked up to me and smiled. ''I have nothing to say to you so if you would excuse us.'' I said while trying to walk away and not letting go of Loren her hand but Chloe blocked the way out to the café. ''What is that little girl now your new toy?'' Chloe asked with a spotting voice towards to Loren. I wanted to respond but Loren was faster than me. ''Chloe I would shut up if I were you of should I say Cynthia? Because you know what Cynthia I know a lot more than you think.'' Loren said with an attitude accepting a fight with Chloe. After Loren said that Chloe looked like she saw a ghost and stepped out our way so we could exit but I was a little confused why would Loren call Chloe Cynthia? We said our goodbyes to Mel and Adam and walked to my car. The car ride was silence until I spoke up.

''Loren why would you call Chloe Cynthia?'' I asked Loren while I took her hand that was resting on her lap. ''Promise me you aren't going to be mad at me?'' Loren said in a pleading voice. ''Hey I can't be mad at you.'' I said while planting a light kiss on the back of her hand.

''Well I'm working on a case and Chloe was involved in it and I knew she was dating you so I was a little curious so I looked into her passed and than to interviews she did and I found out she lied about it a lot.'' Loren said while focusing her gaze to her hand that was still in mine. ''About what did she lie?'' I asked as I took a deep breath I just needed to know what I exactly knew of the woman I 'loved' .

''First off all her name is Cynthia Kowalski and not Chloe Carter. Secondly She grew up in Fresno and not In New York and her mom isn't dead.'' Loren Loren said softly. That's when I realized I knew nothing about Chloe or whatever her name is. I sighed and Loren squeezed my hand I smiled at her and I knew Chloe didn't matter anymore. I stopped at Loren's apartment and Loren asked if I would like to come in and of course I didn't reject that offer. We entered Loren her apartment and as soon I closed the door. Loren pulled me in a hug. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Loren looked up to me and I smiled at her. I got lost in her beautiful hazel eyes and notices I started to lean in, Loren stood on her toes and our lips met it was a sweet kiss but it soon depended Loren parted her lips and I slid my tongue in her mouth. My hands trailed down to her butt and I squeezed it softly. Loren wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso. My hands supported her but as I carried her into the bedroom never breaking our intensive kiss I laid her down in the bed and pulled away, I looked into her eyes giving her time to stop this but all I could see in her eyes was want. This wouldn't be the first time we had made love to each other but still it was our first time after three years but it felt right to be with Loren like we never broke up. After we were done I pulled Loren close to me and she rested her head on my chest and we fell a sleep like that. The way it was supposed to be with Loren in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up and saw Loren laying with her head on my chest. I immediately smiled with the memories of last night flowing back into my head. I brushed the hair out of Loren her beautiful face she was always so peaceful as she slept. That were the moments I missed the last three years of my life waking up and see Loren sleeping next to me. I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistake again that I made three years ago by leaving her side. I noticed Loren started to wake up, she fluttered her eyes open and looked up to me. I kissed the top of her head and smiled at her she smiled back and laid her head back on my chest. We laid there for like an hour just laying in each others arms, both lost in our thoughts. ''Shouldn't you go get ready for work?'' I asked Loren as I let out a yawn and kissed the top of her head. ''Yeah, I probably should.'' Loren said with a smile as snuggled closer to me. I chuckled at her action Loren made everything seem so cute. ''I'm gonna take a shower. Loren said as she sat up and the covers slided off her naked body. ''Do you need help?'' I asked with a smirk while she made her way out off bed.

''I think I can manage that alone.'' Loren said with a chuckle as she threw my boxer at me. I couldn't help but laugh when she did that. My eyes followed her into the bathroom. I heard the shower going on and decided to join her. When I got in the shower Loren her back was turned to me I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade. ''I thought I said I could manage it alone.'' Loren said with a smile while turning around in my arms. ''Yeah, but I figured out you could use some help.'' I said while planting little kisses on her neck. Loren laughed at my answer and pulled me in a fierce kiss. I pushed Loren against the shower wall and Loren wrapped her long legs around my torso and her hands found support on my shoulders. I broke the kiss and looked into Loren's hazel brown eyes. ''Again?'' I asked with a grin on my face. ''Just shut up.'' Loren answered as she pulled me back in a long intensive kiss.

**Loren's POV**

After a shower that took more than an hour. Eddie and I were eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. My legs rested on Eddie's lap and my head was on a few pillows. Eddie and I were talking about silly and random stuff but unfortunately I needed to leave for work. I walked into my bedroom and took my gun out of my safe and putted in my holster. I walked back into my living room to find Eddie laying on my couch with his eyes closed humming a melody. I chuckled because I thought it was cute how he was laying there. I walked over to him and kissed his soft lips. ''I have to go to work.'' I said when pulling back a little. ''I have a meeting with my manager at MK are you coming after work? My dad would love that.'' Eddie said in a pleading tone. I nodded and gave him another kiss on the lips before walking out and for the first time after my mom died I felt real happiness like nothing could go wrong but boy was I wrong. I came in the office and Morgan immediately noticed the smile on my face.

''What's up Tate? Had an interesting night?'' Derek almost yelled and everyones head turned around to were I stood I could feel my face heat up. I walked over to Morgan and punched is shoulder. Morgan rubbed his shoulder and pretended it hurt. I laughed at Morgan and sat down in my chair on my desk that was standing in front of Morgan his desk. ''Do you have the results?'' I asked Morgan when I opened my laptop. ''They can be here any minute.'' Morgan replied, I nodded and started working on another case we were working on but I couldn't concentrated so I was happy when I saw someone of the lab coming up to me and I was shocked with the results. Morgan also didn't expect this I guess because I saw his face also with a light shocked expression. The paint example proved that Chloe was the one who drove the car that killed Katy Duran. Me and Morgan headed to Chloe's apartment but she wasn't home I called Eddie maybe he knew where she was.

''Hey babe what's wrong?'' Eddie asked as he answered his phone. ''Eddie this is really important, do you know where Chloe is?'' I asked as Morgan and I hopped back into the car.

**Eddie's POV**

I was at the MK with my dad, my manager Jake and his assistant Kelly, we were planning on doing a video shoot so we needed to go over the details I heard my phone rang and I saw it was Loren so I picked up and she asked me that I knew where Chloe was. That question confused me a little why wanted Loren to know where Chloe was? When I wanted to respond that I hadn't the slightest clue I heard Kelly gasp I turned around to see what she was looking at. Chloe stood there with a gun pointing in our direction. I whispered to Loren what was happening and Loren said that she was gonna be here any minute and that everyone needed to stay calm. Chloe came up to me and grabbed my phone out off my hands and throw it against the wall, my phone shattered in pieces.

''Chloe put the gun away.'' My dad said in a convincing tone. ''Shut up! Shut up! The four of you against that wall now!'' Chloe shouted as she pointed the gun in the direction of a wall in the back of the club. We walked to the wall and stood against it. ''What do you want to reach with this Chloe?!'' I yelled frustrated. Chloe walked closer to me and pointed her gun to me. ''You know why I'm doing this Eddie? I have nothing to lose. And you hurt me! You broke up with me for some random valley girl?'' Chloe shouted to me. ''First of all I broke up with you because you cheated on me and don't call Loren some random girl I love her more than I ever loved you!'' I yelled back to Chloe. That's when I saw Loren and her colleague walk in the bar they both had there guns in there hands. Loren motioned to us to keep quiet so they could come closer, but Chloe heard them and turned around.

''Miss Carter put the gun down now!'' Morgan yelled but Chloe laughed and pointed her gun to Loren. The weird thing is Loren was always a scared girl in high school but know she didn't look afraid at all she even stepped closet Chloe. But now I was afraid of losing Loren. ''Well well little girl are you happy with yourself stealing other peoples boyfriends?'' Chloe shouted at Loren. At this point Loren lowered her gun my eyes widened when she did that. What was she doing? My heart busted almost out off my chest. ''What's your point Chloe? Trying to get attention? Do you really think I'm impressed because you're holding a gun? Do you really think I'm scared? I've been shot before Chloe and I'm still standing here so. Can you explain me why are you doing this?'' Loren said in a calm voice while she did another step closer to Chloe. I could see on Morgan's face he was also worried and not really happy with what Loren was doing. ''You know why I'm doing this and you're gonna pay for taking Eddie from me!'' Chloe shouted to Loren. That's when the sound of two gunshots filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loren's POV**

''You know why I'm doing this and you're gonna pay for taking Eddie from me!'' Chloe shouted at me at this point I knew she was going to shoot. I pushed Chloe's hand out the way and I heard a gunshot, the bullet hit the wall. I heard a second gunshot and saw Chloe grab to her shoulder. I strengthened the grip around her wrist and forced her to drop her gun. I forced her arm behind her and made her kneel down. Chloe screamed in pain but I couldn't care less. ''Chloe Carter you're under arrest for killing Katy Duran. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.'' I said while handcuffing Chloe I knew I was more violent than with other arrests. Morgan seemed to notice that too. ''Loren calm down, you're gonna break her arm.'' Morgan said while pulling me off from Chloe. I was breathing heavily but not from the adrenalin but from rage. Morgan had called our colleagues before we were at the MK and they were arrived by now with the paramedics. The paramedics took Chloe to the hospital for her shot wound. I looked up to Eddie he stood there with tears in his eyes, I felt bad for him he just found out who killed his mother. He looked pale and had a shocked expression on his face of what happened. I walked up to him and he walked straight to me and we pulled each other in a tight embrace. I buried my head in the crook from his neck and we stood there for a few moments like that. I pulled away and looked in his eyes there were tears running down his face I wiped them of with my thumbs and kissed Eddie's lips.

''Loren you're bleeding.'' Eddie said with a voice full of concern as he let out a shaky breath. He gently touched my arm I flinched at his touch and looked down to my arm and saw he was right. The first bullet had hit lightly and I had a graze. Morgan walked up to us and also so the blood. ''C'mon Loren you need to go to the hospital.'' Morgan said when he took a look at the wound. ''No, I'm fine really. It doesn't hurt that bad.'' I said trying to convince them that I was fine. ''Loren would you please don't be so stubborn for one time?!'' Eddie almost yelled at me I was a little taken back from his tone.

''I'm sorry babe but let just someone look at it.'' Eddie said in a pleading tone. I nodded and walked over to the paramedics. After everyone had made his statement my boss told me I could go home and take the rest of the week off. Eddie smirked at me and scooped me up and carried me into his car and we drove to his penthouse during the ride we had talked about Chloe. He told me he was happy that the one who did it was caught but I knew he felt bad for dating her. I told him it wasn't his fault. When we arrived Eddie ordered out after we ate we watched a movie. My head rested in Eddie's lap and Eddie was stroking my back underneath my night gown I already had pulled on.

**Eddie's POV**

Loren and I were watching a movie in my penthouse . I wasn't paying attention to the movie, all I could look at was Loren. Loren was laying with her head on my lap with her eyes clued on the screen at some point she noticed my staring. She reached up to me and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips while kissing me she sat down on my lap with her legs straddling mine. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. ''Loren you scared me when you lowered your gun and walked up to Chloe, don't ever do that again, okay?'' I said while I stroke a lock of her beautiful brown hair behind her ear. ''Eddie that's my job. Things like that happens all the time.'' Loren told me when she ran her hands down my chest. ''Taking risks isn't your job Lo, you could have been killed by Chloe if Morgan didn't shoot her first and I don't know what I would do as something would happen to you Lo. I love you Loren Tate.'' I said to her and I felt tears well up in my eyes, I really meant what I said I couldn't lose Loren ever again and I really did love her in fact I never stopped. I saw a tear roll down Loren's cheek. ''I love you too Eddie Duran.'' Loren said while she cupped my cheeks. I pulled Loren in an intensive kiss and knew I was crying too. When we pulled away we both smiled at each other. We went back to watching the movie but Loren drifted after a few minutes in a deep sleep. I carried her to the bedroom and laid her on my bed. Loren was already in her night gown. I also got into bed and wrapped my arms around her and Loren snuggled closer to me in her sleep. After a few moment I slept in as well.

**Loren's POV**

I woke up and felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I smiled because I knew it was Eddie of course. ''Good morning beautiful.'' Eddie said with a sleepy voice. I always thought that his sleepy voice was one of the sexiest things. I felt him kiss my shoulder blade. I turned around and gave him a sweet kiss. ''Good morning handsome.'' I said between little kisses. I heard my phone ring and Eddie groaned. I reached over to my nightstand and picked up when I saw it was Morgan.

''Loren where are you? I called you a bunch of times!'' Morgan yelled through the phone. ''I'm with Eddie, why?'' I said with a groan as I laid back down. ''We arrested Max Duran for murder'' Morgan said as he took a deep breath. ''What?!'' I yelled as I jumped out off bed. ''That's not all, we are on our way to arrest you and Eddie for accomplice to murder. Loren they can't do you much but get Eddie out off there we are there in 10 minutes and Lo I didn't call you.'' Morgan said as he hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loren's POV**

When I hung up the phone a million thoughts were running through my head. Who's been killed? Why would they wanna arrest Eddie and I? Why would they arrest Max? ''Eddie you need to leave now!'' I said in a demanding tone as threw him some clothes. ''Babe relax come back in bed.'' Eddie said in a raspy voice while turning around. I pulled the covers of his body. ''Eddie your dad is been arrested for murder they are gonna be here in ten minutes to arrest us! You need to leave now! I can handle them and I'll find out what happened! But take some clothes and go to the beach house they can't find you there!'' I yelled at Eddie trying to pull him out off bed. Eddie looked at me with confusion, worry, concern and something like a scared expression. ''What my dad arrested? Loren what's going on?'' Eddie asked while he stood up and walked right in front of me.

''Babe I don't know but they can't do anything to me with good evidence but you need to leave take my phone with you so they can't trace yours and if they find you just say you needed some time to think about what happened but tell the truth about leaving in the morning because you need an alibi.'' I told him in speed time Eddie nodded he started to get dressed before they got here I took a bag and filled it with some clothes and other thing he needed. Eddie came out off the bathroom and walked over to me he pulled me in a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I looked up to him and kissed him sweetly. ''It's gonna be okay, I will do anything to figure this out.'' I whispered against Eddie's lips. Eddie nodded and kissed me again. ''I love you Loren Tate.'' Eddie said softly while pulling me closer to him than we already were. ''I love you too Eddie Duran.'' I kissed him and on this point I was crying. We said goodbye and Eddie left through the back entrance. I wiped my tears away now I just needed to wait for the police to arrive. After two minutes there was a loud knock on the door. I took a deep sight before answering.

**Eddie's POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. My dad was arrested for murder and I was running away from the cops. I knew that my dad wouldn't hurt anybody. But who was been killed? And why would they accuse My dad, Loren and me for something like that? I knew Loren would do everything to help me and my dad. I also knew Loren couldn't have done anything because she was with me the whole night. I almost arrived at the bungalow and prayed to God that everything would work out.

**Loren's POV**

I opened the door to find Morgan, my boss and two other cops on the door. I let them in. ''What are you guys doing here?'' I asked like I didn't knew it because I couldn't tell them Morgan called me. ''Loren where is Eddie Duran? My boss asked me in a serious voice. ''Eddie is out off town, why do you need him? He already made his statement yesterday.'' I said them while mentioning to the couch. ''Loren, Chloe Carter has been shot while she was in the hospital. ''My boss said while he sat down on the leather couch. ''What? How is that possible? Wasn't there a security guard?!'' I almost yelled out.''Yeah, there was but he needed to use the bathroom.'' Morgan replied in a calm voice. ''What?! Is that the excuse? When I needed to do something like that when I started I didn't even blink.'' I said in an angry tone trying to make a point. ''Loren calm down. Do you know where Eddie is?'' My boss asked. I could tell he was nervous about something probably about the press because this case would be everywhere. ''Like I said he is out off town. Wait a second do you accusing Eddie of this?'' I asked in a snappy tone. ''Yes, we do. We arrested Max Duran earlier this day and to be honest your also a suspect.'' My boss said in an accusing tone on this moment I would like to slap him in his fat face but unfortunately I couldn't. ''What?! That doesn't make sense Eddie and I were together all night until he left this morning. So there is noway he couldn't have done this. And why me or Max?'' I screamed to my boss something I never did before.

''Because Chloe Carter was shot with the same caliber as our service weapons and she killed Katy Duran, Max Duran his wife, Eddie Duran his mother and like you said she was like a second mom to you so if that isn't a motive. Loren you're suspended as long the investigation is running so would you please give your batch and gun. Your gun is going to go to the lab for research.'' My boss said coldly to me, like it was already proved that I was involved.

''What?! You have to be kidding me! Let me help to find the one who did this you can have my gun for your research. But Eddie has an alibi, he was with me the whole night just let me catch the guy who did it! Please I know it's a lot what I'm asking but you can't expect from me to do nothing!'' I said trying to convince my boss. I needed to find out, I needed Eddie with me and the only way to have Eddie was finding the one who murdered Chloe Carter. My boss thought about it for a second and nodded. ''Okay but on paper you're suspended so you aren't doing any arrests and your only have access to the files and evidence with one of you colleagues on your side and your still gonna give me your gun. Deal?'' My boss said after a moment of silence I smiled and nodded. I ran upstairs to take my gun and I handed it to my boss. I dressed myself quickly and we headed to the office.

''Loren you and Morgan can do the interview with Max Duran.'' My boss said while handing me the file we walked in the room to to find Max handcuffed. I saw on Max his face he was happy to see me. I walked over to him and did the handcuffs off I saw Morgan wanted to protest but when I shot daggers at him with my eyes he held his hands up in defense and seated himself before Max.

**Eddie's POV**

I was arrived at the bungalow and didn't know what to do. My mind was full of questions. I turned the TV on to see Lilly Park talking about Chloe?

Lilly Park: Chloe Carter former fiancé of rock star Eddie Duran was killed this night at the hospital. She was earlier that night arrested for the murder of Katy Duran. The security guard made a mistake by leaving Chloe's side for going to the bathroom. When he came back he found Chloe shot. She was shot three times according to our informant? Max Duran is one of the suspects and was arrested earlier this morning. The two other suspect are Loren Tate one of the agents who arrested Chloe and who is the new girlfriend of Eddie Duran apparently she knew Katy Duran since she was a kid. And of course Eddie Duran is a suspect as well, he took off earlier this morning and is running away from the police. If we know something more, you will know it to. This was Lilly Park.

Now it made sense to me why they thought we would have killed someone. Chloe was murdered normally I would have been sad but it let me cold that she was dead. She lied to me, she cheated and she killed my mom. I hoped Loren could make this right because I couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loren's POV**

I seated myself before Max and next to Morgan. I looked quickly through the file because I hadn't the opportunity to do it before. I sighed when I saw they hadn't anything of evidence. Only the type of gun and the time of the murder but no camera recordings, no description of the killer they had nothing. ''Max where were you at 3 o'clock at night? ''I asked Max while looking up to meet his eyes. He looked tired like he couldn't find peace with something. The thoughts of him killing Chloe flashed through my head but I shook them off. Max would never do something like that. I convinced myself of that. ''I was in my bed Loren like most of the people at that time. I didn't do it Loren, you need to believe me.'' Max said in a pleading tone and I really believed him. ''Max, I believe you but I need to ask you this questions so I can prove you didn't do anything wrong.'' I said while grabbing Max his hand and looking in his eyes. He nodded and I continued. ''Did anything happened last night? Did someone stop at the club or who was the last person you spoke to?'' I asked hoping someone had seen him after we left. ''An hour after the cops left Eddie called me to ask how I was doing that was around eleven o'clock I guess and when I hung up the phone with Eddie after ten minutes Tyler walked in the bar.'' Max said trying to remember the exact time he knew everything was important at this point. ''Tyler Rorke? Chloe's lover?'' I asked Max just to be sure. Max nodded. ''Yeah, he needed to know what happened and that Chloe said something about the crash.'' Max said but I saw Max thinking about something else.

''Max what's wrong is there something you need to tell us?'' I asked Max. Morgan saw it to because he jumped in. ''Mister Duran, you need to tell us everything you know even it is the smallest detail.'' Morgan said trying to convince Max to tell us. I knew Morgan believed in our innocence. ''Tyler asked if Chloe said something about someone else being in the car and he asked where Chloe was but I don't say he has anything to do with it.'' Max said, looking between me and Morgan I nodded and we asked him another few questions before standing up. Morgan walked out and I was about to follow him but I was stopped by Max.

''Loren, where is Eddie?'' Max asked me concerned. I closed the door and walked over to him. I knelt besides him.''He's at the beach house but don't tell anyone if there is evidence we didn't do it he's coming back home they think I helped you guys to kill Chloe so I'm suspended but I can help on the case.'' I whispered to Max making sure nobody could here were Eddie was. I hugged Max and I walked out, I came in the hallway and Morgan was leaning against the wall waiting for me. ''What do you think bringing Tyler Rorke in for some questions?'' Morgan asked while we walked up to our desks.

''Yeah I think that's a good idea. What do you think that Tyler was in the car with Chloe when she drove the car of Max and Katy Duran of the road or what?'' I asked when I sat down on my chair. ''And he killed her to keep her quiet? It's a possibility but weren't they lovers?'' Morgan asked. ''Yeah you were there when we pulled them out off her bedroom.'' I replied with a humorless chuckle. We headed to Tyler's place before Morgan knocked I stopped him. ''Morgan I don't have my gun with me.'' I said in a worried tone I knew that the chance I needed it was small but the chance was always there. ''The chance you need it is small Tate besides I'll protect you.'' Morgan said while giving me a big smile I laughed and Morgan knocked on the door. After less than two minutes Tyler opened the door and he looked like he had been crying. Morgan grabbed his batch out off his jacket to show Tyler. I'' know who you guys are you don't need to show me that.'' Tyler said in snappy tone while taking a step to the side to let us in. Morgan and I walked in the apartment I looked around it was a small apartment, I noticed his laptop that stood on the couch he was reading an article about the murder.

''Mister Rorke you know why we are here?'' I asked. Tyler nodded. ''For the murder I know, did you guys already arrested Eddie?'' Tyler asked looking to me, he knew I was Eddie's girlfriend. He wanted me to tense up but I stayed as calm as possible. ''No we didn't Eddie Duran has an alibi and he's out off town for the moment.'' Morgan answered Tyler. ''Is screwing a cop an alibi?'' Tyler asked with a stupid grin on his face while looking to me. On that moment I wanted to punch his teeth down his throat. ''Well he can get someone that doesn't cheat and is beautiful that's something you can't say, huh?'' Morgan said with a smirk on his face to Tyler, I was trying to hold back laughter but it was hard especially when I looked up to see Tyler's face with a shocked expression but I continued the interview. ''Mister Rorke were you involved by the car accident that caused the life of Katy Duran?'' I asked with an accusing tone, Tyler turned out pale and he looked like he was gonna be sick that's when I knew he knew something about all of this. ''What are you accusing me know!?'' Tyler shouted to us and he walked to the kitchen.

''Mister Rorke please stay calm we just need to ask you some questions.'' Morgan said. Tyler came back and his hand was after his back I noticed it but Morgan didn't I knew that because Morgan his gaze was focused on picture of Chloe on the wall it was like he was obsessed with her. Tyler walked closer to me and all of a sudden he took my arm and forced it behind my back he had a knife in his other hand that was know on my throat. Morgan pulled his gun out. ''Let me walk out with her or she is a death woman!'' Tyler screamed at Morgan. ''Put the knife down Tyler or I shoot.'' Morgan said not wanting to lower his gun. My heart was raising I knew Tyler would do this if that was his way out. ''If you shoot you will shoot this little slut first you know that right?!'' Tyler pushed the knife tighter to my throat and I felt blood running down my neck. I flinched in pain but I didn't dare to move to much. I saw on Morgans expression he saw the blood. He laid his gun on the ground and shove it towards to were we stood. Tyler knelt and I needed to kneel to, he grabbed the gun of the floor and let go of the knife and putted the gun on my head instead. He pushed me through the door, walking out off the apartment building. He walked to a car and pushed me in the trunk of it before speeding off. I felt on my throat the cut wasn't to big but what was going to happen with me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Loren's POV**

We were driving for more than hour before we stopped. Tyler opened the trunk with the gun in his hand. ''If you try to leave or whatever. I'll kill you. Understood?!'' Tyler shouted at me. I just nodded as Tyler grabbed my upper arm in a tight grip and pulled me out off the car. We were in the woods there was a something like a shed. Tyler pushed me inside. There was a bed, a table with some chairs and a little kitchen. ''Go sit there.'' He demanded and he pointed to a chair that stood beside the table. I sat down and he tied me up with a robe. ''Do you need duct tape too or are you gonna be quiet?'' He asked me in a sarcastic tone. ''Not like anyone is gonna hear me here.'' I mumbled under my breath. ''What did you say, are you gonna be a smart ass huh?!'' He yelled as he walked up to me and slapped me in the face. I screamed in pain.

''Did you kill Chloe?!'' I asked knowing he had to do something with it when he turned around to walk away. He stood frozen for a few moments and turned himself back around and bended down to my level.

''If I tell you than I have to kill you.'' He whispered with a cruel voice as he caressed my cheek with the gun barrel. His cold eyes looked into mine and all of a sudden I wasn't scared anymore. If I had to die then I at least knew the truth. ''You can kill me if I know the truth so tell me.'' I said in the same cruel voice. He looked taken back by it and smiled to me. ''Alright it's your choice. I was in the car with Chloe when she killed Katy. So if she talked to the cops I would go to prison so I had to do it. I loved her but I didn't had a choice.'' He said while walking through the shed. ''You always have a choice! And you choose to kill someone you loved so you don't have to go to jail! Well newsflash Tyler you kidnapped a cop! You're gonna go to jail!'' I yelled to him. He came to me with rage in his eyes and slapped me again. This time it was harder then the last time I tried to hold back tears but that wasn't working good.

**Eddie's POV**

I was thinking about Loren. I missed her and I was stuck here in the beach house. My dad was in arrested for something he didn't do. I heard a knock on the door I thought it were the cops so I sighed but I heard my dad his voice. I sighed in relief and let him quickly in. ''Dad since when are you free?'' I asked him in relief when I pulled him in a hug. I saw my dads his face that only showed worry. ''Didn't you look at the news today?'' My dad asked his voice sounded concerned about something and that worried me. ''No, I didn't and where is Loren?'' When I asked that I saw my dad tear up, I knew something was wrong and almost didn't dare to ask anything. ''We aren't suspects anymore in the murder case.'' My dad said I didn't know why his face and voice looked and sounded worried and concerned that news was fantastic. ''Dad that is fantastic new! Now I can back to Lo!'' I said over enthusiastically.

''Eddie the reason that we aren't suspect anymore is because Loren and her colleague were interviewing Tyler Rorke because he was a suspect as well and he kidnapped Loren and Morgan was there when he took her. Tyler had hurt Loren with a knife on her throat and he has a gun. They can't find Loren or Tyler anywhere.'' My dad told me I saw he was on the verge of tears. My word fell apart. I refused to believe Loren was hurt. I wanted to scream. I wanted her safe in my arms where my girl belongs. I started to tear up as well. I couldn't lose Loren. We headed back to my penthouse and I ran upstairs. I saw the bed like we left it. Loren her night gown was on the floor. The tears welled up in my eyes. I picked her night gown up and laid down on my bed with her night gown pulled close to me. I cried until I heard a knock on my door. I quickly whipped the tears of my cheeks. ''Come in.'' I yelled while I sat up. My dad opened the door and seated himself next to on the bed. He looked up to me and I saw he was upset too. ''Are you okay?'' My dad asked carefully. I shook my head no, my dad pulled me in a hug. It made me feel better a little bit but what I really needed was Loren in my arms.

**Loren's POV**

My face still hurts but it began to fade. Tyler sat down on the chair before me he was playing something on his phone I thought about how stupid he was. You can easily trace cellphones. Did never watched police series on television? My hands were tied behind my back, when he tied my hands up I left so many space as possible between my wrists. I was able to get my hands free but I left them behind my back so he didn't notice.

**Eddie's POV**

I heard a knock on the front door and pulled away from my dads hug. I got up and walked downstairs with my dad following me. I opened the door and there stood Morgan. ''Come on! We need to go. We don't have time!'' Morgan said fast and signing to me and my dad to come. But I was confused and so was my dad. ''What do you mean?'' I asked when my dad and I got out off my penthouse and I closed the door behind me and Morgan was already in the lift, my dad and I got in the lift before it closed. ''We know where Loren is. That moron of a Rorke left his cellphone on.'' Morgan said while he pushed to the button for the lobby. I started to feel happy again after almost an hour drive we stopped in the woods. There were like twenty cops. We walked further and I saw a shed I wanted to run to it but I was stopped by Morgan. ''You guys gonna stay here. I brought your guys here on my responsibility.'' Morgan said in a demanding tone. I didn't want to bring him in trouble so I stayed after the police cars.

**Loren's POV**

There was a knock on the door. Tyler looked up shocked and walked to the door. This was my chance I thought. I had my hands already free. I ripped the tape off my legs so I just could stand up. Tyler was looking through the window. I was slowly walking to him but I needed to be careful because the gun from Morgan was in the back of his pants. ''Damn it , the cops are here!'' Tyler yelled. I quickly took the gun. Tyler turned around with a surprised expression like he saw a ghost. I pointed the gun to Tyler and walked backwards to the door so he couldn't snuck up behind me. Another knock came. ''Mister Rorke we are from the police. We know you're in there. Just open the door and nobody is gonna be hurt.'' I recognized Morgans voice. I could reach the doorknob and opened the door. Morgan and a few colleagues came running in the house they were surprised that I opened the door instead of Tyler. Morgan pulled me in a hug while my boss handcuffed Tyler.

''I'm glad you are okay Loren but there is someone waiting outside who is gonna be much happier to see you.'' Morgan whispered to me. I looked up to him. ''Eddie?'' I asked barely above a whisper. Morgan smiled and nodded. I pulled away from Morgan and ran outside I saw Eddie standing by the police cars when he saw me he began to run towards to me and so did I. I ran into Eddies arm. Eddie lifted me from the ground and spun me around. When he putted me down again, he pulled me in a fierce kiss. We both pulled away breathless I looked him in the eyes and we both were crying. I pulled him close to me again and hugged him even tighter than before. ''Don't ever do that to me again.'' I heard Eddie whisper. I nodded and we stood there for a few moments like that. We pulled away and he cupped my face his thumb stroked my my bruised jaw. There were rolling a few more tears down his cheeks. ''I'm okay.'' I said softly before I planted a sweet kiss on his soft lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Loren's POV**

_**~ Three months later ~**_

I moved in with Eddie after the whole Tyler incident. Eddie is way to worried. Every time I leave for work he tells me that I need to be careful or every time I get a call for an arrest or an intervention he gets worried and concerned. I think it's sweet but sometimes he is to worried. But I love him anyways. I was in bed in Eddie his arms it was still early in the morning. I had a week off at work so I didn't need to get out off bed. Eddie was in a peaceful sleep. I was looking up at him. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady breathing. Eddie probably woke up because I felt his hands that began stroking my back. I opened my eyes to see Eddie looking down to me with a soft smile on his face. I reached up and gave him a passionated kiss. Eddie pulled me on top of him and depended the kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him. ''Good morning.'' I said with a little laugh. ''Good morning.'' Eddie said in a sleepy voice back. I kissed him one more time before I got out off bed and pulled some panties on and Eddie his T-shirt. I got downstairs and made some breakfast. After a few minutes I felt a strong pair of arms around me. ''I have a meeting with Jake in an hour, are you coming?'' Eddie said while he laid his chin on my shoulder. ''Nope, Melissa is coming over today.'' I said while turning around in his embrace. I gave him a peck on his lips and took the pancakes from the counter and set them on the table.

''Oh okay but babe why is there only one plate on the table? ''Eddie asked with curiosity while he sat down. ''Because you're the only one who is going to eat.'' I replied while I seated myself in front of him on the table.''Why?'' Eddie asked while he took some pancakes on his plate. ''Because I don't feel well.'' When the words left my mouth I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Eddie came after me and held my hair up. ''Babe are you okay?'' Eddie asked me when I rinsed my mouth as he began to rub my back. ''I'm fine just a little nauseous more not.'' I said to him. He shook his head and scooped me up ignoring my protest. He laid me down on the couch and covered me up with a blanket. ''You're gonna stay here and if you aren't better when I come back than I call a doctor or maybe I just have to stay home?'' Eddie said while he knelt besides me. ''Eddie I'm perfectly fine okay. Just go to your meeting.'' I said trying to convince him. He sighed and kissed the top of my head before standing up. ''Promise me you'll call me if something is wrong okay?'' Eddie said while he picked up his wallet and keys from the piano.

''Yes now go!'' I said with a smile. Eddie smiled and came over to me he gave me a sweet kiss on my lips before walking out. As soon as he was out off the door I pulled the covers of me and called Melissa asking her for a favor. Melissa agreed and was here in less than twenty minutes. She came in with a white bag and Adam who trailed closely behind her. ''Here are your tests!'' Melissa said while she handed me the bag I sighed and looked between Adam and Melissa. ''What if I'm pregnant?'' I asked them. Adam and Mel looked at each other before they looked back to me. My heart almost busted out off my chest. ''No what ifs now Lo just go to the bathroom now!'' Mel said in a demanding tone while she gently pushed me in the direction of the bathroom. I sighed before I did the five tests. I walked back to the living room I laid the five tests on the coffee table and sat down between Adam and Melissa we needed to wait for five minutes. My hands were shaking and my head was spinning. I heard the tests beeping and I closed my eyes.

''Mel and Adam what do they say?'' I asked them refusing to open my eyes. ''Positive, positive, positive, positive and positive.'' Melissa said. I opened my eyes and look to the tests. I was confused but a smile came up on my face. ''Congratulations!'' Mel and Adam screamed at the same time and they pulled me in a group hug. I laughed and a tear escaped out of my eyes. We pulled back and smiled I took the tests of the table and putted the back in the white back. ''When are you gonna tell Eddie?'' Adam asked me. I looked to Mel and Adam and didn't really know what he would say about it.

''I don't know I think I wanna go to the doctor first.'' I said when I joined them back on the couch. Melissa nodded but Adam looked disapproving. ''What's wrong Adam?'' I asked him while Melissa and I turned so we were facing him. ''Well you know of Mel would be pregnant I would like to be at the first doctor's appointment.'' Adam replied like he would be pissed off as Melissa wouldn't tell him. ''You gotta point.'' I said with a sigh. But I didn't know that Eddie would be happy or not. He was busy with his new album and planning his next tour and my job was not really without danger and I knew that would bother Eddie.

''Well maybe you need to tell him tonight.'' Melissa said. I knew they were right and I was already exited to be a mom but Eddie and I were both young what would he say? I wanted to reply but I heard keys rambling Eddie came in and smiled. I quickly shove the white bag with the tests under the couch. ''Hi Eddie.'' Melissa said in a cheery voice. I think she just wanted to scream congratulation but she knew she couldn't. ''Hi.'' Eddie said with a smile he walked over to us and gave me a kiss on the lips. ''Are you feeling better?'' Eddie asked me. I nodded and smiled. ''We have to go right Mel?'' Adam said looking to me with his typical Adam look that said I needed to tell him. Eddie seemed to notice because he looked immediately to me. ''Yep you're totally right.'' Melissa replied him. She pulled me and Eddie in a hug and whispered good luck in my ear. Adam did exactly the same. When they where gone Eddie seated himself next to me and pulled me in his lap.

''What is going on with them?'' Eddie asked with a chuckle. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. ''Nothing.'' I sighed and looked up to him Eddie kissed my lips and let in linger for a few seconds. ''How was your meeting?'' I asked him while I began to play with the buttons of his shirt. Eddie chuckled with my action. ''The contracts for the album are signed.'' Eddie said while he began to kiss my neck. I laughed but pulled away. ''Babe I need to tell you something.'' I said while standing up from the couch. Eddie looked confused. I took the white bag from under the couch and handed him to Eddie. Eddie opened it and looked back up to me with a surprised expression. ''I'm pregnant.'' I stated with a light smile while I looked to Eddie who didn't say a word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! First of all it is just going to be one baby. Because they are a lot of stories where they have twins our triplets but I'm just gonna keep it on one baby. And secondly thank you for all the sweet comments! **~** Much Love Leen.**

**Loren's POV**

Eddie was just staring at me and he didn't said a word. I could feel that my eyes were filling with tears. Eddie stood up and pulled me in a hug. ''That's fantastic babe.'' I heard Eddie whisper in my ear. My smile returned after I heard his words. Eddie pulled back from our hug but left his arms around my waist he looked to me and I saw him smile. He pulled me a passionated kiss, Eddie fell back on the couch and pulled me on top of him. I giggled when he did that and he kept giving me little kisses on my mouth. I pulled back after a few moments and laid my head on his chest. Eddie wrapped his arms around me. ''Did you already made an appointment?'' Eddie asked me in an enthusiastic voice as he began to rub my back underneath my top. ''No, I'll do it tomorrow maybe we should tell your dad first.'' I stated while I relaxed in our position I was afraid when he didn't said anything at first but now I was back to my happiness of being a pregnant woman. I just found out but I was already attached of the idea to becoming a mom. Eddie gently pushed me off him and walked to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back. ''Go get dressed.'' Eddie said while he pulled me out of the couch and gently pushed me to the direction of the stairs. ''Why?'' I groaned while I sat down on the stair with me best pouty face. I didn't want to leave the house because I still felt nauseous.

''Because we have a doctors appointment in forty five minutes.'' Eddie said as he bended down and gave me a light kiss on the lips. ''Now go.'' Eddie said when he pulled back from our kiss. I smiled and ran to my closet. I picked out a tight red dress because I figured I could still wear it now when I had a pregnancy belly I couldn't wear anything of my tight dresses. I quickly changed and matched the dress with my red stilettos. When I got downstairs Eddie was sitting on the couch focusing on the screen of the laptop. I snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was looking at baby names. I thought it was pretty cute that he was doing that.

''Something you like?'' I asked him while I placed my hands on his shoulder. Eddie jumped of the couch and I laughed when he did that. ''Oh you think that's funny Miss Tate?'' Eddie asked me while he closed his laptop and putted it down on the coffee table. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. ''I think it's very funny Mister Duran.'' I said in my best flirtatious voice. Eddie smiled as I pulled him in a kiss I let it linger for a few moments and pulled back. We left the penthouse and headed over to the clinic. We didn't had to wait because the one before us was just finished. Eddie and I walked in the office of the doctor. I laid down on the doctors table. The doctor did some cold gel on my belly and you could see the start of a growing baby on the screen. I smiled at the sigh of that. I looked up to Eddie and he was smiling at screen. When he noticed I was looking to him, he reached down and placed a kiss on my lips.

''Congratulations the baby is perfectly fine and you're two months far.'' The doctor said while she rubbed with a paper towel my belly clean. After the appointment we headed back to the Mk to tell papa Max about the big news.

**Eddie's POV**

We entered the Mk and my dad was talking to Grace while he was sitting at the bar. It was still early so the club was closed. We walked over to them and me dad smiled when he saw us coming. ''There are my two favorite kids!'' My dad said as he stood up. ''And there is the best grandfather.'' I said with a smile. My dad stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes winded. A smile appeared on his face while he pointed to Lorens belly. Loren and I nodded and my dad pulled us both in a hug. He was almost suffocating us.

''That's amazing news!'' My dad almost screamed out as he walked back to the bar. ''I'm gonna spoil that little one.'' My dad added when he seated himself back at the bar. Loren and I laughed. I sat down on the bar and Loren stood between my legs leaning back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Loren and I ate lunch with my dad and headed back home because Loren was feeling sick. When we came home Loren kicked her shoes off and laid down on the couch. I joined her and Loren laid her head on my chest. We watched a stupid movie that didn't make sense at all. But I enjoined it because I knew when the baby came we wouldn't have much time together. Of course I was exited to be a dad but I was a little scared I didn't knew anything of raising a child. I know when we were in high school Loren had a job as a babysitter. But I didn't even know how to change a diaper but I still had seven months to prepare myself for the life like a dad. After the movie was done Loren and I stayed in our position and began to talk about baby names and stuff like that. Loren didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was. But I wanted to know so we both agreed that the doctor could tell me. Loren wanted the nursery in a neutral color and I just nodded and agreed on everything my beautiful pregnant girlfriend said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up trying to find Loren her body in the bed. When I couldn't find her I opened my eyes and saw I was alone in the bed. I walked downstairs and Loren was on the kitchen counter calling with someone. I walked up to her and gave her a quick peck and she continued her conversation. It was about an unsolved case so I knew she was calling with someone of her colleagues. Even when Loren had time off she would still be working. Her colleagues called her for her opinion or for an arrest or an intervention. It bothered me that Loren was a cop at the moment of course I was happy that she liked her job but Loren was pregnant and I wasn't okay with it that she would go on interventions and stuff like that even after our baby was here. I mean what if something would happen to her. That she would get shot or get kidnapped like the last time. I would do anything to keep Loren and our baby save. I knew I had to talk to her about that I didn't like the idea of her being a cop anymore. But what would she say if I asked her to quit her job? I knew she became a cop because her mom was murdered and that that was a sensitive subject was for her. I heard Loren finish her phone conversation and knew now was the moment I needed to talk to her. Loren came up to me and gave me a kiss. ''Good morning.'' Loren said as she sat down on the table with a bowl cereal. ''Good morning, who was that on the phone?'' I asked her while I poured some cereal in a bowl for myself.

''My boss, he asked me if I could come back tomorrow because they need me on a case.'' Loren said while she took a snip from her water. I sighed and sat down in front of her. ''Are you gonna to go?'' I asked Loren. I was hoping that she would say no but deep down I knew she had told her boss that she would go. ''Of course I mean my morning sickness is way better so why wouldn't I?'' Loren replied. The exact answer I was expecting. ''Loren I need to tell you something.'' I said with a sighed as I laid my spoon down. Loren looked up from her bowl and nodded.''I'm not comfortable with you working as a cop.'' When I said that Loren looked confused but didn't say a word. ''I mean I know you love your job but what if something happens? You're pregnant now Loren.'' I said and saw that Loren didn't look happy with my words. ''So you want me to quit until the baby is here?'' Loren asked. I saw our conversation was making her upset but I knew we needed to talk about it.

''No not until the baby here is I mean... I...I.'' I stuttered. I didn't know how I needed to say that I wanted her to quit for good. ''You want me to quit for good, huh?'' Loren said getting angry and stood up. ''Loren it's just... What if something happens to you I mean we are going to have a kid together.'' I said while I stood up as well. ''What could might be happen?'' Loren said walking to the living room. ''You can get hurt or kidnapped like the last time?'' I said following her. ''You can get attacked by a a crazy fan so are you gonna quit your job?!'' Loren yelled while she stomped up the stairs. I followed her closely behind.

''That's totally different besides I've bodyguards and why are we talking about my career now?'' I yelled back. ''Well I'm my own bodyguard and why are we talking about my career?!'' Loren yelled while she took some clothes out off the closet. ''Because you're the one who's pregnant!'' I yelled back. Loren pulled on a bright yellow loose dress and bright yellow pumps. ''You're the one who got me pregnant! So I don't have the right on my own career?'' She yelled. I saw Loren was pissed off. She stomped back downstairs. ''I didn't say that!'' I said getting frustrated. ''Yes you did! Do you know how important my job is for me?!'' When she said that I began to feel guilty for yelling at her. ''Babe can we please just talk about this?'' I asked trying to keep my voice down. ''About what that you want me to quit my job?!'' Loren said as she grabbed her handbag and opened the door. ''Where are you going?'' I asked as I took a deep breath to calm myself down. ''Away from here!'' Loren shouted as she slammed the door shut. I ran upstairs and quickly changed myself in a jeans and a simple gray T-shirt. I called Loren but I heard her phone ring in the kitchen. Her phone was still on the counter. I sighed in frustration. I grabbed my keys and went to look for her at our spot, her old apartment, by the grave of her mom but I couldn't find her anywhere. I decided to go to the Mk and ask my dad that he had seen Loren. I arrived and Grace was cleaning glasses.

''Is my dad upstairs?'' I asked Grace. ''Yeah, I think he is I haven't seen him the whole day.'' Grace said with a smile I nodded and ran upstairs. I entered his apartment and my dad was looking through some papers. My dad smiled when he saw me coming.''Dad have you seen Loren today?'' When I asked him that I saw that his smile faded and worry came instead. ''No is something wrong?'' My dad asked with concern in his voice. He stood up and walked up to me. ''Loren and I got in a fight and she left and I can't find her anywhere.'' I said with a sigh and plopped me down on the couch.

''What was the fight about? ''My dad asked he seated himself next to me in the couch. ''I said that I wanted her to quit her job and she didn't like it so much.'' I said with another sigh I was starting to get really worried. I always knew where Loren was but know I didn't and that made me feel nervous. My dad and I talked for a few moment before I headed back to the penthouse in case Loren would come home. I was sitting on the couch getting more nervous with the second. Loren was already gone for more than five hours. Than I thought that she maybe would be with Mel. I called her but Melissa had no idea where Loren was. I knew she was speaking the truth because I could hear the worry in her voice took over. I heard keys ramble and jumped up. I was relieved to see Loren standing in the living room.

''Where have you been? I was worried!'' I said when I walked over to her. Loren didn't say a word she just gave me an envelope that she was holding in her hands. I opened it and there were a few documents in. I read on the first page Resignation letter of Loren Tate. I looked up to her and she smiled. ''I'm not a cop anymore.'' She simply stated with a light smile. I felt a kind of guilty but I was also happy that she quited. I smiled and pulled her in a tight hug. ''I love you Eddie Duran.'' I heard Loren whisper softly. I smiled at her words and pulled back a little from our hug. ''I love you too Loren Tate.'' I said before I pulled her in a fierce kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Loren's POV**

We were a couple months later. I was six months pregnant now. I had already the size of an elephant but I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of being pregnant. But I was bored as hell, Eddie was busy with his new album coming up. He wanted it to be finished before our little boy our girl was here. So he could take some time off to be home with me and our little one. Normally I would go through some files and unsolved cases but I wasn't a cop anymore. All my colleagues called me once and than. I really missed them. They were all good friends of mine but they were busy with what was my job once. According to Morgan and some other colleagues my replacement was a young girl that thought she new everything. They didn't like her I could here it the way they talked about her. On moments like that it felt like I let my team down and I felt guilty as hell. But I knew quitting was the best for my family. I loved Eddie more than anything and maybe I hadn't met the little one inside of me but I knew I would love and protect her our him with everything I had in me. Eddie already knew the sex of the baby. I was starting to get curious but Eddie wouldn't tell me anything because I told him that how hard I would plead him he couldn't say anything. I was now laying on the couch flipping through th channels. I stopped when I heard the name Eddie Duran. There was a photo of me and Eddie on the screen. We were shopping for baby clothes. I had dragged Eddie to the store that day. The hostess was talking about our whole love story like how Eddie and I met and came back together and stuff like that. I was surprised that there weren't lies in the story. She commented how cute we were together and how good parents we were going to be. All those comments made me smile. When the show was over I climbed out off the couch. Normally I would just hop up but with my big belly it was hard to do something like that. I was still in sweats and a top so I walked upstairs and changed myself in a blue loose dress and matching flip flops. I walked back downstairs and grabbed my purse and keys and headed out. After a couple of minutes I arrived at the cemetery. Before I stepped out off the car I turned my phone off. I knew that wasn't a smart idea because as Eddie would come home from the office and he couldn't reach me, he would freak out but I needed some alone time with my mom. I walked to her tombstone and knelt down in front of it. On the picture she looked so happy. A tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away. I missed her so much on moments like this even more. She would have been the best grandma in the world. She would have spoiled her grandchild I knew that for sure. No matter what I did she was always proud off me and I hoped I would be the same mother to my child as she was for me. I placed my hands on my belly and rubbed it. A few more tears came my child would never know her / his grandmother and my mom would never know her grandchild. Those thoughts made me so sad since I was pregnant I was really emotional I cried about everything. Name he most stupid things and I would cry for it. I sat there for an hour or something like that. I finally stood up and wiped the tears away that were left on my cheeks. ''Goodbye mom.'' I whispered before walking away. I got back into my car and drove home. I was greeted by Jeffrey and got up. I opened the door to see Eddie running through the apartment and talking on the phone.

''Loren this is the fifth time I called you. Babe just call me back I'm worried sick about you.'' I heard Eddie say. I bit on my lip to hold back laughter. He was really protective over me especially since he found out I was pregnant. Eddie still hadn't notice that I had come in. I leaned against the wall and looked how nervous he was. It was really cute as he acted like that. ''Awe is my boyfriend worried about me.'' I said with a chuckle while I was still leaning against the wall. My words made Eddie jump a little. He turned around and his face showed relief. I smiled at him but he gave me a serious look. ''Where have you been I called you a bunch of times I was worried.'' Eddie said as he walked up to me. His voice didn't sound angry but just worried. ''I'm sorry. I turned my phone off. I was at the cemetery.'' I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. My big belly pressed up against Eddie. I reached up and gave Eddie a kiss on his lips.

''It's nothing but text me if you disappear the next time.'' Eddie said as we pulled back I chuckled and pecked him on the lips before I placed purse on the piano. I walked to the couch and plopped me down. I heard Eddie chuckle. He joined me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. ''We are having diner tonight with pops at Rumor.'' Eddie said as he kissed the top of my head. I groaned and snuggled closer in his embrace. ''Wow you're enthusiastic.'' Eddie said with a laugh. I looked up to him and narrowed my eyes. Eddie smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. He always made me smile with that. I laid my head back on his shoulder. ''You aren't the one who has the size of an elephant.'' I answered. I heard Eddie chuckle again as he began to stroke my back.

''Babe you look beautiful no matter what.'' When Eddie said that I leaned u and gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth. Eddie depended our kiss a little before I could pull back. Eddie pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled back from our kiss. I gave Eddie a few tinny kisses on his mouth before I stood up again. ''What are you going to do?'' Eddie asked me with a groan. I laughed and shook my head. ''I'm going to take a shower.'' I said as I began to walk upstairs. I heard Eddie his footsteps behind me and I chuckled. ''I think I'm going to join.'' Eddie said as he heard my chuckle. I walked into the bathroom with Eddie following me closely. I heard him shut the door and I felt him wrapping his strong arms around my waist as he began to kiss my neck.

''Who said that you could join?'' I asked him while a little moan escaped out off my mouth. Eddie began to unzip my dress and it fell on the floor. I turned around so I was facing Eddie. I gave him a fierce kiss and pulled his T-shirt over his head. Eddie kept giving my kisses on my mouth and I knew he could feel me smile against his lip. While I was unbuttoning his pants I kicked off my flip flops. I felt Eddie unclip my bra and it fell on the floor. I pushed Eddie his pants and boxer down and he stepped out off them. Eddie his fingers went under the waistband of my panties and pulled them down. I walked backwards in the shower with Eddie still kissing my lips. I turned on the water and the warm water shattered over our bodies. After an hour we came out off the shower Eddie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on his lips before I walked out off the bathroom and pulled a red strapless dress on. The dress showed my big belly off. I matched it with flat shoes because my feet were swollen of my pregnancy and that made it hard to wear pumps. Eddie came in the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He whistled when he saw me in my red dress. I laughed and rolled with my eyes before I walked back in the bathroom. I dried my hear and did it in a high ponytail. I putted light make up on and got downstairs. When I passed the large mirror in the hall I stopped for a second and looked to my reflection. I laid my hands on me belly and smiled. The most woman hated to being big I had to admit I wasn't a really fond of it in the beginning but I was proud on my big belly now. It showed the world I was starting a family with the man I loved. I walked on and grabbed a bottle water out off the refrigerator and took a snip of it. I walked back to the living room and Eddie was coming downstairs he was wearing a black jeans with a red T-shirt that matched my dress and white sneakers. He took the bottle water out off my hands and took a snip from it. I smiled and shook my head. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

C'mon we need to go. Eddie said as he took my hand and leaded me the door. I quickly took my purse and we headed to Rumor. Max was already sitting on a table as we arrived? We walked up to him and he stoop up and greeted us with a hug. Diner was really nice. We talked about the baby, Eddie his new album and random stuff like that. When Eddie and I came home I was exhausted. I went upstairs to take a nap after a few minutes I felt climbing into bed. I smiled when I felt his arms around me. I turned around and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and a couple minutes later I fell asleep in Eddie his arms.

_**~ Three months later ~**_

**Loren's POV**

I was nine months far now I felt like I was about to explode. I was moody and ate the weirdest things. Melissa and Adam were visiting me. Eddie was at his CD signing. His album came out and it was his last signing before he had some time free. Eddie didn't want me to be alone at home so every time he was gone Mel and Adam came over to keep me company. We were sitting on the couch and my head rested on Melissa her shoulder.

''Is the nursery already done?'' Adam asked as he was flipping through the channels on the television. ''Yeah. It's beautiful.'' I said as tilled my head from Mel her shoulder I stood up and signed them to follow me. We walked upstairs I opened the door of the nursery and walked in with Mel and Adam behind me. Melissa gasped while she looked around in the room. The walls were painted beige and white. There were long white curtains who reached on to the floor. ''Damn it.'' Melissa muttered after she was done looking to the room in awe. ''What?'' I asked fixing my gaze on Melissa I was worried that something was wrong for a second. ''I thought the room would be blue or pink so I knew it would be a girl or a boy.'' Melissa said in a pouty voice making me and Adam laugh. ''Mel I already told you. I don't even know what it's going to be. Only Eddie knows.'' I said while we walked out off the nursery and I closed the door.''I'm just curious!'' Mel screamed out in the same pouty voice. We walked downstairs. Mel and Adam were seated back on the couch on the moment I was about to sit down I felt water running down my legs. I heard Adam and Mel gasp.

''Lo, I think we are going to find out what sex the baby has.'' Melissa said as she and Adam stood up. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I cried in pain. Mel and Adam helped me downstairs and in to the car. ''Call Eddie.'' I managed to say between puffs. I was breathing heavily and the pain in my abdomen became stronger. Melissa nodded and took out her phone and called Eddie. ''He doesn't pick up his damn phone!'' Melissa yelled out off frustration. I clenched my hands into fists of pain. ''Call Jake! They are at the CD signing.'' I cried out. Melissa nodded again and began to call Jake. We were almost at the hospital and I was thankful for that because the pain was unbearable.

''Jake! Tell your client he needs to come to the hospital ASAP Loren is ready to push that kid out!'' Melissa yelled to the phone. I glared at her and Melissa smirked. I could hear Jake mumble something. Melissa said another few thing before hanging up after that we arrived at the hospital. Mel and Adam helped me out off the car and into the hospital. ''Nurse! Pregnant woman over here!'' Adam yelled. Two nurses came immediately to me and one pushed me in a wheelchair.

**Eddie's POV**

I was looking at my watch. I was at the bookstore with Jake for the CD signing. I loved my fans but on the moment I just wanted to be with Loren. Our little girl could come any moment now. I was a nervous wreck. I knew Mel and Adam were with Loren so if something would happen they would be there and they would call me immediately. I was busy with signing and giving every fan my famous smile. Jake his phone rang and he gave me and the fan that stood in front of me an apologizing look. I heard someone on the other end of the phone yelling but I didn't understand a word of what the person said.

''Calm down. We are on our way.'' Jake said in a calm tone. I snapped my head in his direction because why the hell would Jake interrupt a CD signing. ''We'll be there immediately. Try to calm her down I can hear her scream trough the phone.'' Jake said before he hung up. He stood up. I glanced at him curiously. He walked to the manager of the bookstore and whispered something to him. He came back over to me. ''Are you gonna come or do I have to go on my own?'' Jake asked me with a wide grin on his face. ''I can't run away here look at the line.'' I said while I signed another CD and handed it to a fan. ''Okay than I'll go see your daughter or son without you.'' Jake said with a smile. I wanted to answer him with a ' whatever ' until I realized what he said. I jumped of my seat.

''You couldn't tell me that before!'' I screamed out. Jake laughed at how nervous I was. My hands became sweaty and my heart was racing. I walked in speed tempo to the car. Wait who am I kidding? I ran so fast that I thought I would be faster at the hospital if I just kept running in stead of taking the car. Jake and I hopped into the car and we sped off. We were stuck in traffic and I became more nervous with the second. When we finally arrived at the hospital I asked to the first nurse I saw where Loren was. The nurse smiled and leaded the way to a room. She knocked on the door and let me in Loren was laying on a bed with our daughter in her arms. My dad, Mel and Adam were already in the room. I walked up to Loren and my eyes became wet. I kissed Loren on the top of her head. Our daughter was beautiful just like her mommy.

''So what is her name?'' Loren wouldn't tell us until you were here. Melissa said excitedly. Loren nodded her head in my direction referring that I needed to say it. Meet our daughter Helena Carolina Duran.'' I said as I kissed my daughter on the top of her head. My mom always carried a little book of Shakespeare around one of the names was _Helena _my mom loved that name it stood for A Midsummer Night's Dream and All's Well That Ends Well. My dad had tears in his eyes. After a few hours everyone was gone and Loren and I were left alone. A nurse took our little Helena and I had laid myself down with Loren on the bed. I had my arms wrapped around her and her head was on my chest. Loren and I talked a little but I could see she was exhausted from everything after a few moments Loren was in deep and peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys this is the final chapter of Don't give up. I enjoyed writing this story so much! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Thank you for all the sweet reviews and PM's! You guys are amazing! I'll keep updating my other stories when I have time because I'm still very busy with my boyfriend and stuff but anyways I love you guys! ~Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed with Helena in my arms looking down to her. I was still amazed that Loren and I had created this little miracle. I was so happy with the birth of my first daughter but a little sad too my mom and Nora should had been here with us. I know for sure our little girl would have had two great grandmothers. My dad was overjoyed that he was a grandpa and was already talking about that he wanted more grandkids. Loren came out the small bathroom from the hospital. She wore a yellow loose dress with flats. I looked up to Loren who had a smile plastered on her beautiful face as she walked over to I sat with Helena. She bended down and gave me a kiss on the lips. ''Ready to go?'' I asked as Loren pulled back and I stood up. Loren smiled and nodded. I carefully gave Helena to Loren and grabbed Loren her bag as she we got out off the hospital. There were paparazzi everywhere trying to get a picture of our little girl. We let the driver pick us up on the back of the hospital. We got at the penthouse and managed to get in without the paparazzi seeing us. We got greeted by Jeffrey and got upstairs. Loren laid Helena down in the crib that was set up in the living room. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind as I placed my chin on her shoulder. We looked together at our daughter who was in a peaceful sleep. '' We did a pretty good job, huh?'' Loren said with a chuckle. '' Like we always do.'' I said as I kissed Loren her cheek. Loren turned around in my arms and pulled me in one of her addicted kisses. '' I'm gonna take a shower.'' Loren said as she pulled back I nodded. Loren was about to walk away as I grabbed her hand. Loren turned back around and shot me questioned glance. '' I love you Loren. You know that right?.'' When I said/asked that I saw a smile form on Loren her face. '' I love you too.'' Loren said softly as I released the grip of Loren her hand and watched her until she disappeared on the stairs. I looked back to Helena and realized I had everything I always wanted. My perfect little family. I don't know how long I was standing there just looking to our little masterpiece as Loren called her. I was already looking forward to chase the boys out off the house later. I was pulled out off my thoughts by a loud knock on the door I quickly ran to the door before Helena would wake up. I opened the door and was little surprised to see who was standing there.

''Well hello mate!'' Ian said in a loud cheery voice as he pulled me in a hug. ''Ssshht keep your voice down Helena is sleeping.'' I said softly as I let Ian in. ''Look who is already all dad.'' Ian said with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and softly closed the door. '' Where is my little niece?'' Ian asked as he walked further in the penthouse. I nodded my head in the direction of the crib. Ian smiled and walked over to it. '' She has her moms looks. Thanks god.'' Ian said with a smirk on his face I punched his shoulder as I heard Ian chuckle. Ian sat down on the couch and I plopped down besides him. ''Where is Loren?'' Ian asked as he kicked his feet on the coffee table. ''In the shower.'' When I said that I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked behind me to see Loren coming of the stairs with one of my baggy sweats matched with a black tank top and her hair in messy bun. '' Well hello love I need to admit you look gorgeous for someone who just pushed out a baby.'' Ian said with a chuckle. Loren rolled her eyes and sat down on my lap. '' I don't know if I'm gonna take that as a compliment.'' Loren said with a smile. Ian and I chuckled with Loren her comment and I kissed her cheek. Ian stayed for another hour and left than to go back to his hotel. Loren and I were laying in the couch watching a movie. It was getting late and we decided to go to sleep. I picked Helena up and carried her upstairs to the nursery. I laid her down in her crib and kissed the top of her head. ''Goodnight my baby girl. Mommy and I love you.'' I whispered before I turned the lights off and closed the door. I walked to the bedroom and Loren was already laying on the bed. She looked exhausted. ''Look who is a little tired.'' I said with a chuckle. ''Shut up.'' Loren groaned making me chuckle. I pulled off my T-shirt and pants and joined Loren under the sheets. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest. ''Goodnight babe, I love you.'' I said softly. Loren looked up and gave me a kiss on the lips. ''Goodnight, I love you too. Loren replied. She gave me one more kiss before she placed her head back on my chest and snuggled closer to me. I watched Loren fall in sleep.

**Loren's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I tried to find Eddie his body but I couldn't find it. I opened my eyes and saw Eddie wasn't next to me. I stood up and walked downstairs Eddie was walking around with Helena in her arms talking to her. I smiled and sat down on the stairs enjoying the view of my wonderful boyfriend and daughter. ''Having fun?'' I asked with a chuckle causing Eddie to look at my direction with a smile on his face. '' Please continue I'm enjoying myself.'' I said with another chuckle. Eddie laid Helena down in the crib and walked up to me. He bended down and picked me up of the stairs and I wrapped my legs around his torso. '' What are you doing up?'' Eddie said after he gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. '' I missed my boyfriend.'' I said as I gave him a peck on his lips. Eddie began to walk to the couch and sat down with me on his lap, my legs were still wrapped around him. '' Helena started to cry and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up.'' Eddie explained making me smile I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. '' I... love... you...'' I said between kisses. I could feel Eddie smile against my lips and was convinced he could feel me as well. I stood up from Eddie his lap. '' Babe.'' Eddie groaned. I chuckled at Eddie his reaction as I took a blanket and walked back to the couch. Eddie and I laid down on the couch and I covered us up with the blanket. I snuggled as close I could against Eddie and fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up the next morning of Helena who was crying. I carefully climbed out off the couch trying to not wake up Eddie. I picked Helena up and walked to the kitchen. I said down on the table and fed Helena. I changed her diaper. I laid her in her bouncer and placed it on the kitchen table so I could keep an eye on her. I started making Eddie his favorite breakfast scrambled eggs and french toast. I felt a strong pair of arms being wrapped around me and little kisses on my neck. ''Good morning beautiful.'' I heard Eddie mumble in a sleepy voice against my neck. I turned around and kissed his lips. ''Good morning.'' I said as I gave him another kiss on his lip. Eddie and I were eating while we were talking about random things. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer while Eddie was still eating. Melissa and Adam were standing at the door. ''Hello mommy.'' Melissa said with a huge grin on her face making me and Adam chuckle. ''Well hello.'' I said as I pulled Adam and Melissa in a group hug. ''Where is daddy Eddie and little Helena?'' Mel asked as they got in and I closed the door. ''In the kitchen.'' I replied. Melissa squealed and spurted in to the kitchen. Adam and I followed her when we came in the kitchen Melissa had already Helena in her arms. I chuckled and started to clean up. '' A baby looks good on you Mel when are you guys gonna start?'' Eddie asked with a chuckle. Adam looked shocked and shook his head no and Melissa looked up to Eddie with a big smile. '' My fiancé doesn't want kids.'' Melissa said as she narrowed her eyes at Adam. ''Why not?'' I asked as I sat down on Eddie his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. ''Because it's to much work.'' Adam replied as he shrugged his shoulder. ''Do you know what that means Lo?'' Melissa asked as she looked up from Helena. ''What?'' I asked as I laid my head on Eddie his shoulder. ''That you guys have to make more of these.'' Melissa said with a chuckle as she referred to Helena. ''I think I'm good for the next few years.'' I said said with a chuckle. '' I think we can practice.'' Eddie said with a smirk on his face as he began to rub my thighs under the table so no one would notice. Melissa and Adam laughed as I rolled my eyes. Helena yawned as Mel gave her to me. I laid her in the crib that was in the living room and walked back to the kitchen. Melissa and Eddie were whispering something and Adam was smiling. When I came closer Eddie and Melissa immediately stopped whispering. '' What's going on?'' I asked as I stood behind Eddie and placed my hands on his shoulder. ''Nothing.'' Eddie, Mel and Adam replied at the same time.

**Eddie's POV**

Adam and Mel left. Helena was sleeping in her crib. Loren and I were enjoying the silence in each others arms. I was thinking about what Melissa said earlier about having more children. '' Do you want more kids?'' I asked as I kissed her cheek. Loren looked up to me with a light smile. ''Yeah but I think that that can wait.'' Loren said as she kissed my lips. I depended the kiss and pulled her on my lap. ''Practice doesn't hurt of course.'' Loren whispered against my lips as she pulled my T-shirt off. I pulled Loren her tank top off and her sweats. I laid on top of Loren and was kissing her neck. Things were getting intenser until we heard Helena cry. I groaned and Loren chuckled as she pushed me of her. She picked up my T-shirt and did over her underwear as she smirked at me. She picked up Helena out off her crib and walked upstairs I closed my eyes and after an half hour I heard Loren come back downstairs. I felt Loren straddle my torso. When I opened my eyes Loren was sitting on top of me with a smile on her face that made her even more beautiful than she already is. After an hour Loren and I were wrapped up in the blanket. Loren her head was on my chest and her eyes were closed. I kissed the top of her head and her eyes fluttered open. I got out the couch and scooped Loren up. ''Eddie let me pull on my clothes.'' Loren protested. '' I like you better this way.'' I said with a chuckle as I carried Loren upstairs. I kissed Loren before I threw her on bed. ''Make yourself ready we're going out.'' I said as I pulled my boxer on. ''We can't.'' Loren groaned as she turned herself around so she was laying on her stomach. I leaned against the wall and admired my beautiful naked girlfriend. ''C'mon babe. Hurry up I took care of everything the only thing you need to go is getting ready.'' I said while I walked to the closet. ''Fine.'' Loren groaned as she got off bed. I threw on a black skinny jeans with a with T-shirt and with sneakers I went to Helena's room and took my little girl out off her crib and walked downstairs. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was Melissa and Adam. ''Come in!'' I yelled as I sat down on the couch. Mel and Adam came in. ''Are we to late?'' Mel asked as she sat down besides me. ''No Loren is still in the bathroom.'' I said as I gave Helena to Mel. ''Woman.'' Adam and I said on the same time making Melissa glare at us. ''I heard that.'' I heard Loren say as she appeared into the living room. She wore a royal blue dress that loosened on the waist with matching high heels. I could honestly say my girlfriend looked hot. ''C'mon we have to go.'' I said as I stood up and walked over to Loren. ''But...'' Loren was about to protest but I shut her off with a kiss. Loren walked over to Mel who had Helena in her arms. '' Take care of my baby girl.'' Loren said as she kissed Helena her forehead. '' Yes we'll and now go!'' Melissa said with a smile on her face. I had to drag Loren out off the penthouse. Our driver was already waiting for us as we came outside. Loren and I got into the SUV. ''Is that were you where whispering about with Mel that she could come babysit?'' Loren asked as she narrowed her eyes at me. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. '' Relax babe.'' I said as I gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. We had diner in rumor. It was nice to have some alone time with Loren. After diner our driver drove us to our spot. I took a blanket and laid it on the ground Loren and I laid ourselves down and looked at the stars. ''I love you, Duran.'' I hear Loren say as she kissed my cheek. '' And I love you, Tate.'' I said as I kissed her lips. ''We have to go. I wanna see that my daughter still lives after a night with Mel and Adam.'' Loren said with a chuckle as she stood up. I stood up as well. On the moment Loren wanted to walk to the car I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Loren gasped as I got on one knee.

''Loren we have been through a lot together. I love you so much and I can't live without you babe. We have a beautiful daughter and there is just one thing that I need to make my life completely perfect so Loren Tate will you marry me?'' I asked as I pulled out the velvet box with my moms ring in it. I saw a tear roll down Loren her cheek. I was relieved when I saw her nodding. I slided the ring on Loren her finger and jumped up and spun her around. ''I love you Eddie Duran.'' Loren said as she pulled me in a fierce kiss. '' And I love you Loren Duran.''

_Life can be tough but love will always make things better. My mom used to say and I started to think my mom was right about that._


End file.
